


He's A Babbler

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Researcher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a familiar sight in the town library even if what he researches is completely out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Babbler

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 Fandom Stocking for somnolentblue.

Derek speaks softly, but he still manages to growl. "It's a library. How can you babble even here?"

"Because I'm a babbler, dude. I'm pretty sure that's been obvious since the moment we met." Grinning around the pen in his mouth, Stiles chews contentedly and opens another book. There's a baby dragon in the Preserve. So far, there's really no useful information on what to do about them if you don't want to kill them, but the fantasy section has to have something since the Internet has failed miserably.

"The Librarian just gives you doting looks, why? She's glaring at me, but beaming at you, and I'm the one being quiet."

"Because I come here a lot, always did, especially when my mom..." his voice dies away and he spits out the pen and looks down at the book. 

Derek lets him fall silent. The hospital is right across the street. Stiles' mom was there for nearly a year and he probably came here in between visits while his dad was working or there with her.

"Anyway, I know Miss Maggie pretty well, and she knows I can't stop talking, which is why I always sit in this corner and try not to bug people." Stiles shoves a second book at Derek. "It's your dragon, you help."

"This isn't my forte. Point me at the solution and I'll make it happen. Research, that's you."

"And yet somehow you managed to get a four point oh and a B.A. in political science at NYU in three and a half years."

How the hell did he know...? Derek glowers. "Fine."

Stiles grins and sticks the pen back in his mouth to chew as he reads, but he doesn't really want to find anything.

He just wants to keep the baby dragon but, since it breathes little spurts of fire, that's probably not a good idea for Derek and his fire phobia. 

Though siccing it on Peter might be fun.

End


End file.
